


What's a ghosts favorite dessert? I scream! AKA The Avengers do Halloween 2

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Awesome Bruce Banner, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Maria Hill, Awesome Melinda May, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Phil Coulson, Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), Awesome Steve Rogers, Awesome Tony Stark, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Ballet, Big Brother Grant Ward, Big Sister Bobbi Morse, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian Sharon Carter, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, M/M, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Hill Feels, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Melinda May Feels, Melinda May Is a Good Bro, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nick Fury Feels, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Parent Nick Fury, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Phil Coulson, Party, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Protective Grant Ward, Protective Melinda May, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Phil Coulson, SHIELD Family, SHIELD Husbands, SHIELD Wives, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweet, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, lots of tags whoops, mentions of an angsty subject but mainly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: The Avengers do Halloween year 2!Including making of special treats, spooky breakfasts, adorable costumes, Natasha reclaiming part of her life, the best Halloween party ever with lots of our fave Marvel characters, and the cutest freaking family ever!Contains non-sexual, consensual age regression





	What's a ghosts favorite dessert? I scream! AKA The Avengers do Halloween 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hit an unexpected bump in my health and writing has been very very hard. This has taken me quite a while to write and there might be some mistakes so sorry for that.
> 
> I know there's not much chance that a lot of you guys are also reading my non-little fics but if you're reading those too I'm really sorry there haven't been any chapters. I'm trying my best and I honestly can't say when new chapters will be coming. I hope you all can bear with me and be patient.
> 
> Unfortunately I had originally tried to get this all done for today since it's Halloween but my health is super bad so it won't all be up today which is very sad but the rest is going to come!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> Also hi, I am not a good artist by any means but I couldn't not draw Natty in her outfit. Of course they don't physical de-age but damn is it a cute image if I do say so myself :) I hope you like what I have for you all. I only had lined paper though :(
> 
> Tbh I went off on a long tangent in this fic to do with Nat's costume so instead of being completely fluffy there are tears and mentions of past abuse/angst but not a lot but The Red Room sucks y'know so just take care.
> 
> malyshka - baby

The week leading up to Halloween was always very busy for the occupants of Avengers Tower.

The whole month was busy, since everyone who lived there loved spooky month, but the last week was especially hectic.

It was even more hectic because the six had decided to throw their very first Halloween party as a family.

The party would be on Saturday night and then on the actual day, they would all be going trick or treating again.

The party wasn't going to be like any Tony had thrown before. There would be no strangers, no people able to slip in. It was for friends and family only.

Natasha and Tony had spent almost three days at the beginning of the month crafting invitations.

The invitations weren't necessary at all, since Bucky and Steve had already told everyone they wanted to invite about the party weeks earlier.

Because of the job most of the group's friends did, they always had to plan gatherings very carefully.

By the time the invitations were sent, they had pretty much known who was going and who wasn't but the kids wanted the whole experience and who were their daddy's to deny such an experience?

The handing out of the invitations had been the sweetest thing ever.

Tony and Natasha had dressed up in matching kitty outfits and had gone round Shield taking turns to hand out little purple envelopes.

Those not at Shield had been sent theirs in the post, but the kids had definitely been delighted at getting to give them out personally.

As the party rolled closer, things got busier and busier. They had, for some reason, decided not to hire decorators and had took the task upon themselves.

Yes there were six of them but The Tower was definitely not a small place cover.

Because of that, they kept the decorations to the main floor, which was more than enough space for all those invited, even if a few extra people turned up. Hell, even if a few hundred more turned up, the place was huge.

As it was, they weren't expecting a whole lot of people.

Maria and Bobbi were definitely coming, as were Wanda and Pietro. Sharon had seemed delighted at the invitation and had very happily agreed to come. Sam was definitely coming too.

Grant had been very quiet when Natasha had handed him his. He was going through a lot with his ex uncle and whilst he'd said he would try to come, Natty wasn't sure he'd make it.

Nick was picking Melinda and Phil up from the airport and would make it to the party later in the night, but were definitely coming. Even if Nick had grumbled a lot about the 'must wear a costume' instruction on the invite.

There were a few other people they weren't sure about if they were coming. There was a chance Daisy Johnson would be tagging along with Nick's group. They were waiting to hear back from Pepper and Peter. Clint was waiting for an answer from Laura. They all had no idea if Thor would make it.

Even if no one turned up, the six would have a fantastic time.

It was going to be the best Halloween ever.

...

One day to go until the party and things were more than a little chaotic.

All the decorations were ready and screens and speakers had been put up everywhere.

There were fun spooky games for the kids since no one could predict how many party goers would drop, they'd played it safe and came up with a lot of games and things to do.

Currently, the six of them were in the kitchen, making both a lot of mess and a lot of food.

They'd scoured the internet for ideas and after many hours on Pintrest (Steve still didn't understand what the point of it was), they had made a massive shopping list and gotten everything they could possibly ever need.

They had made...way too much food. And more than one batch of at least three items had at first gone terribly wrong.

They had limited the amount of candy they'd serve since they'd be trick or treating two days after and would receive a pretty stupid amount of sweets.

They had definitely made too much for the rather small amount of people going to the party but leftovers were good and they would take the treats to the shelters around the city on the Sunday.

Currently, they had an overwhelming amount of dessert foods and really nothing that would constitute an actual meal but if you couldn't eat shit loads of snacks at a Halloween party when could you?

They had pumpkin muffins, sugar cookies, soup, chilli, cute shaped sandwiches, cinnamon rolls, pumpkin oranges, ghost bananas, deviled egg spiders, mummy hot dogs, dirt pudding with gummy worms, halloween oreos, monster apples.

So...a lot.

...

Natty wasn't just excited. She was really really reallllllly freaking excited.

The party was going to be the _best_ ever.

She had barely slept the night before and had woken the occupants of the tower up just as the sun had began to climb.

Nobody minded one little bit. The kids were thrilled to be having their very own party and seeing them smile had made Steve and Bucky beyond happy.

They'd had a rough few weeks so seeing Natasha bounce excitedly on her toes or Tony sing The Monster Mash during his bath were very welcome sights.

Natasha had been insistent on wearing her costume to bed and Bucky had only just managed to get the girl to come to a compromise by promising she could put it on as soon as she woke up.

They'd all gone with fairly simple costumes compared the previous years because they'd had so much to do to prepare for the party.

Natasha was a ballerina. Only recently had she been able to get back into her dancing. It had taken her a long time to detach the art from where and how she'd been taught it.

One day Bucky had walked into the gym to find Natasha twirling and moving effortlessly in front of the mirrored wall.

He'd been unable to look away as she moved, lithe and flowing with the smallest hint of a smile on her face.

Bucky had accidentally made himself known by letting out a sniffle. He'd last seen her dance in The Red Room. She'd been exhausted, feet bleeding, eyes empty, like marble.

What he'd just seen was...perfection. Genuine happiness and relief in finding something she'd buried deep.

She was beautiful.

She'd turned at the sniffle and Bucky saw that Natasha's face was wet with tears, her green eyes so vulnerable and overwhelmed that he'd immediately rushed over and pulled her against his chest.

They'd both cried, neither sure how long they'd stood there in the quiet, reliving and remembering.

The decision to be a ballerina for Halloween had been easy.

It had been easy for Bucky too when a quiet and anxious little Natty climbed into his lap and whispered a soft question, her voice shaking with worry.

"Dress like me?" She'd asked.

Bucky had felt his eyes fill with tears once more as he'd earnestly and honestly told Natty how much of an honor it would be to match outfits with his baby.

Even better was the fact that the pair, in secret, had choreographed a ballet routine to do at the party.

It would be Natasha's first purposeful performance since she left The Red Room. Bucky was no amazing ballet dancer but he picked up the routine fairly easily, memories flooding back to him as he did so.

It was finally the day and Natasha couldn't be happier.

After one very _very_ quick bath, a squirmy and restless Natasha was in her outfit.

She stood in front of the mirror as she waited for Bucky to get into his.

It was perfect.

She hadn't wanted the traditional pink outfit and had instead gotten Laura, a surprisingly skilled sewer to make the costumes.

The leotard was black, but not just black, it had very small flecks of glitter that shone in different lighting. She wore sheer tights and red leg warmers on top, pale pink ballet shoes on her feet (a present from Clint when Natasha told him what she wanted to be).

The archer had also cried about it and let Natasha know how proud of her he was, how amazing she was.

Her hair was neatly put into a bun (Clint was surprisingly good with hair), a red ribbon in a bow hiding the hair tie.

The last part of the costume was the tutu and in Natty's mind, the most important.

To most people, the tutu would look like a seemingly random mash of colours but Natty hoped her family would understand.

The tutu had stripes coming from the waistband to the hem of the material. Each stripe was a different colour until the pattern repeated.

It started with black and then red. Next was blue, red and white. Then green and purple. Then yellow and red. The purple and black. Then gray and yellow.

A few of the colours came up more than the others but it was all for good reason.

The pattern started with Bucky's colors, then Steve's, Bruce's, Tony's, Clint's and Thor's.

The tutu was the girl's new favorite thing in the whole world and none of her family had seen it yet.

Bucky stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp and dressed in black leggings made with the same material as Natty's leotard, a red tank top and matching legwarmers, with soft gray shoes and a ribbon in his hand ready to be tied into his hair.

Natasha let out a delighted gasp and clapped her hands, running over to Bucky.

The man picked her up, swinging her around with a soft laugh.

"Baby, you look so beautiful!" He exclaimed as he set her on her feet. "Give me a twirl?" He grinned.

Natty clutched his hand and got up onto her tiptoes, spinning around in a circle.

When she stopped and looked up at her daddy, his lips were parted and his eyes were a little misty.

Natty frowned, lip already wobbling at the thought she'd done something wrong. "Daddy?" She whispered.

"Oh, malyshka, look at your tutu." Bucky breathed, shaking his head. "It's amazing. Did you get Laura to do that for you?"

Natty flushed and nodded, pulling at the hem of her tutu with a shy smile. "Like?"

"Like, are you kidding? I love it!" Bucky grinned, pressing a kiss to Natasha's hair.

The girl giggled and opened up her palm to reveal what looked like a sweatband but thinner. "For daddy." She said sweetly, pulling his arm out and sliding the bracelet onto his wrist.

The bracelet was the same pattern as the tutu since Natasha's colors were the same as Bucky's.

The man exhaled shakily, kissing her hair again. "Thank you so much, princess. I love it very much. And, as it happens, daddy has a present for you too."

"Present?" Natasha gasped, hopping from foot to foot. "For me?"

"For you." Bucky promised, leading her to sit on the bottom of her bed. "Do you remember what me and your big self talked about when we were dancing the first time?"

Natasha hummed thoughtfully, looking confused for a second before nodding.

"About how you were reclaiming your dancing and it made you want to reclaim your name too?" Bucky asked softly, careful to not be too detailed in case little Nat wasn't okay to talk about it.

Natty nodded again, looking confused.

"Yeah? Well, I thought since tonight you're reclaiming your dancing, this might help with the name too." Bucky looked almost nervous as he reached over and pulled an object from one of the dresser drawers.

Bucky slowly opened his hand to reveal a brooch.

Natasha sucked in a breath and ever so gently took it from Bucky's hand. "Spider." She whispered.

"A Black Widow." Bucky said quietly, pointing to the red markings on the back of the spider.

"Widow." Natty breathed. "Mine." She flicked her gaze up to Bucky's face, where the man was looking more nervous than Natty had seen him in a long time. "Mine." She said again, firmer, more insistently.

"Yours." Bucky nodded, cupping the girl's cheek. "All yours."

"On on on!" The girl exclaimed, shoving the brooch into Bucky's hand.

The man laughed softly and carefully pinned the brooch onto the girl's leotard. "Perfect." He said softly.

Natty grinned and hopped up, taking Bucky's hand and pulling him over to the mirror.

"We look good, hmm baby?" Bucky smiled softly.

"Good." Natasha nodded. "Good."

As the pair headed into the living room, they were met by gasps and immediate overlapping voices of excitement.

Clint rushed over, his vampire cape flowing behind him. He took Natty's hands, squeezing softly. "Sissy, you look so good."

Natasha flushed and ducked her head down, biting her lip. "Thanks." She whispered. "Your costume is real nice."

Clint beamed, letting go of her hands to twirl and show off his Dracula outfit. He gasped softly when he'd stopped spinning, looking at her tutu. "It's us!" He gently turned the girl around, beaming as he saw his own colors. "Natty, it's so clever."

Natasha smiled shyly, fingers trailing over the purple stripe. "Clinty." She lisped softly.

The archer took her hand, grinning and leading her to the couch. "Everyone look at Natty's pretty tutu! It's got alllll our colors on it."

Tony, settled on Steve's lap in his very very adorable baby bear outfit ooh'd and aah'd as he pointed out the yellow and red stripes. "Me!" He giggled sweetly. "An' you Brucie!"

Bruce, dressed up as a very cute wizard with a purple hat and kitty stuffie, smiled. "That's so cool, sissy!"

Bucky stepped up behind the girl, face a little flushed as he moved away from Steve. The blond clearly loved the ballet outfit.

"Are we all excited for the party?" He asked, looking around at the happy and excited faces.

After many various forms of yes were uttered, Steve clapped his hands. The man had someone been convinced into wearing fairy wings and a tiara. "Alright, little monsters, breakfast time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping for about 3 chapters but we will see. I hope you liked and thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> I'm not super happy with this because I feel like my brain made everything pretty scattered and repetitive but lemme know!


End file.
